Dumbuldore
by pride.girls666
Summary: dans cette fic on retrouve la ceine ou severus aprend de la bouche de Dumbuldor qu il devra le tuer je cherche correctrice ou correcteur possedant un grand courage pour corriger ma fic merci


Je rentrais comme toujours dans son bureau sans pouvoir prevoir se que son mentor allait encore me demender. Malgrer tout le respect que je devais a cette homme il avait quelque fois des idée plutot farfellu voir defois incoerante. Peut importe il fesait partie de ces homme quì ne demande pas detre comprie. De toute facon il avait prouver en toute cest anner quil savait se quil fesait.

Savait faisait longtemps maintenant que je le connaissais. Cetait Dumbuldor qui avait toujours eu confiance en moi. Cetais lui qui mavait cru quand je lui avait dit : que jetait diferant . Dans cette sinister epoque il lui etais inconceivable de pensser de pourvoir se sortir du faut pas dans le quelle je mavait mie toute ces promesse et ces espoire. Quand j avait prie les decision sans retour jetait trop jeune pour me rendre conte de se que je venait de faire. A se moment jetait encore remplie des ideaux de mes parents. Eu etait pour le seigneur noir. Moi javait ete sauver par les yeux vers de la charmente et intouchable lily. Ces pour ces sentiment que jaurait voulu revenir sur mes dire mais a se moment il etait trop tard pour me permetre de me repentire. La guerre etait a sont plus haut. Mais un homme pouvait faire quelque chose un seul. Ces le soir ou le seigneur des tenebre me demanda moi son cher serviteur de partir pour Poudlard et doffrir mes service en temps que professeur pour avoir tout les renseignemant quil voulait sur poudlard. Ces se soir que moi,Severus, su se quil me restait a fair ma derniere chance on venait de me le tendre sur un plateau dargent. Je pouvait encore me rappeller se soir ou j avait gravit ces meme marche. Javait en moi la conviction que si sa naurait pas ete Dumbuldore assi de lautre cauter de se bureau je naurais rien eu. En sasaillant devant se regard serin je fini par me dessider a parler. Je commenca par lui parler du poste de professeur que je devait avoir a tout prie ensuite je lui montra ma marque et suplia Dumbuldore de me pardoner. Mais lhomme se leva me regarda du meme regard qui vous donne limpression quil peut lire jusquau fond de vaut pensser et il fini par me proposer de devenir un visage a deux face et despionner lordre noir a son conte. Que si je voulais vraiment faire de quoi pour aide cetait la seul chose quil voillait. Il me donnerait le post de professeur et me dirait les renseignemant que jaurais a divulguer. Cette homme avait ete plus que mon pere il avait ete ma deuxieme chance.

Je fini par arriver devant la porte du bureau qui maitais maintenant si famillier. Quelque coup avant de renter. Dumbuldore vouais suremant me parler de se que je devais dire a Voldemort. Et moi je devais le prevenir du faible danger que devenait drago pour lui. Il me fis assir devant lui comme toujours et commenca la conversation en me proposant un bonbon je crois que les prioriter de Dumbuldore de changerons jamais. Il avait de plur en plus malade depuit quil avait detruit la bague. Je commencais vraiment a minquieter pour sa vie.

Severus je voudrais que vous fesier quelque chose pour moi et je vais vous demander de prometre de faire se que je vous demande.

Rien ne laissais presager se qui allait suivre si javais pu prevoir se quil allait me demander jaurais refuser cathegoriquemant sans possibiliter de retour en arriere, quoi que par moment je doute que je pouvais lui refuser quelque chose.

severus vous ferer tout se que je vous demande?

Je lui lanca un regard interogateur. Dans ces abitude il se contentait de me dire se que je devait faire et rien de plus mais peut-etre etaisse un nouveau jeu qui lamusais plus que les autres. Alors après se silence interminable je fini par repondre:

oui tout se que vous voulez Monsieur

vous-savez que en travers les annees maintenant vous aver le droti de mapeller Albus.

Alors je reprie se et lui dit comme il oulait lentendre.

oui tout se que vous voulez Albus.

Il mobserva encore un moment. Comme sil voulait laisser le poutch arriver comme dans un film americain. Alors il reprit.

Je voudrais vous parlez de du jeune Malfoys.

Ne vous en faite pas il narrivera pas a jusqua vous.

Justemant il faudrait que vous laidier a me tuer.

Je devais mal avoir entendu Dumbuldort voulait que un petit bon a rien telle que Malfoys le detruise le traine jusqua sa perte.

vous savez aussi bien que moi quil ny arrivera pas tout seul.

Etait –il vraiment concient de se quil disait lage devait lavoir affecter plus que le croyait ou la bague avait un sortilege tres puissant de delire profond.

sous tout le respet que je vous doit monsieur aver vous perdu la tete.

Dumbuldort continua a me regarder avec ces yeux qui traversait mon ame.

Severus je suis parfaitemant serieux vous saver aussi bien que moi que dici la fin de cette anner le sortilege qui etais lancer a la bague aura bout de moi.

Comment pouvez-vous en etre sur je pourais trouver une facon de vous saver rien est impossoble.

Encore un autre silence je commence vraiment a etre plus capable.

Severus presque toute les chance son perdu pour moi et dans ma mort si je pouvais sauver et toi et lame de Drago. Vous devez pas etre sans savoir que le seigneur des tenebre se doute de votre infidelliter.

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvait me resoudre a lui donner cette raison de plus a provoquer sa mort. Alors je dis:

Monsieur le seigneur des tenebre est encore et toujours ravie de recevoir de mes renseignement trouver vous une notre raison de mourir que mes problemes inexistent.

Severus au moment venu vous devrer me tuer cesi renforcera votre couverture et vous permetra dencore plus nous aider dans cette guerre.

Et vous vous croyer vraiment que vous pourez pas nous aider contre Lord Voldemort. Vous etes la seul personne quil craint la seul personne qui lempeiche de monter au pouvoir si vous mourer ces fini.

Je pouvais sentir la panique monter en moi meme comme toujours je laissa rien voir rien. Il fallait que je le convincre de ne pas faire de ne pas moubliger a faire sa. On navait encore besoin de lui et javais encore besoin de lui.

Severus moi mon sort est deja jetter je vais mourir et nous aurons besoin de votre aider pour vincre Voldemort.

Vous croyez vraiment que quelqun aura encore confiance en moi après que je vous est tuer!

Limportant netant pas que les autre est confiance en vous mais que vou ailler confiance.

Sa y ait il avait perdu la tete ou il allait me faire perdre la mienne. Jen e pouvais tout simplemant pas le tuer comme je ne pouvais pas lui desobeire. Je pouvais sentir ma tete renter en mode panique.

un cous que vous maurez tuer vous veillerez sur Harry Potter il aura surement besoin daide. Sa vie na pas toujours ete rose.

Comment pouvait-il etre aussi calme. Il venait de manoncer que je devait le tuer !

Monsieur je nes pas encore acsepter de vous tuer.

Oui au depart de cette conversation vous avez dit que vous feriez tout se que je vous demandait.

Il avait raison mais comme javais pu me rendre jusque la?Et de sa voit toujours aussi calme il me donna conger.

vous pouver partir severus ces tout pour se soir.

Ces une fois dans mes appartenent que je crois avoir realiser pour de vrai se quil venais de me demander. Pour la premiere fois depuit la mort de lily je me mis a pleure. A pleure en silence mais des larmes on couler de mes yeux. Jallait tuer Dumbuldort…


End file.
